


Trapped In a Hard Place

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Arthur, Canon Era, Caves, Desperation, Dubious Consent, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Masturbation, Pain, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Top Merlin, Worried Arthur, angry arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11944263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: After leaving Merlin to set up camp, Arthur finds Merlin missing. When he tracks him down hiding in a cave, he finds himself inflicted with the same strange infliction and there seems to be only one way to overcome their predicament.





	Trapped In a Hard Place

Arthur slowed Hengroen to a walk before bringing him to a stop completely. He dismounted gracefully as Merlin stopped Aster and clambered off clumsily.

“I think we’ll stop here for the night, Merlin,” announced Arthur as he grabbed his crossbow and quiver of arrows. “See to the horses and set up camp will you? I’m going to catch us something to eat.”

Merlin nodded and took Hengroen’s reins to lead the horses down to the stream he could hear in the distance. “Yes, Sire.”

***

Arthur returned back from his hunting as the sun was setting with a brace of rabbits. He threw them down angrily. Where the hell was Merlin? Why on Earth had he done absolutely fuck all getting camp ready? Where were the horses?

He stomped off angrily in the direction of the stream where he’d last seen Merlin heading. As he reached the bank he could see Hengroen and Aster, Merlin’s horse, waiting patiently. Arthur was glad that they were so well trained as they weren’t even tied up.

Again, he wondered where Merlin was. But his anger was slowly waning, being replaced with worry. He should have known better. It wasn’t like Merlin to abandon the horses and completely fail to set up camp. He started to look around for some signs of activity or struggle. Perhaps Merlin had been taken or attacked by bandits.

Suddenly, he heard something. It sounded like moaning— human moaning. His heart-skipped a beat. Was it Merlin? His keen hearing lead him through narrow pathway lined with flowers. They were strange. He didn’t think he’d ever seen any like them before. He drew nearer to the moaning and realised that it was coming from somewhere near the rock-face where the spring had sprung. He pushed aside a bush and glanced inside the crack in the rock. It was definitely coming from inside there and it certainly sounded like Merlin; as though he was in pain.

“Merlin,” Arthur whispered into the cave. He slipped through the gap. It was barely wide enough for him to fit through and barely widened as he stepped inside. He wouldn’t be able to stretch his arms out. “Merlin!” he called again.

It was so dark inside this cave, Arthur couldn’t see inside it, he pushed through the strands of gossamer in front of him and tripped over something. He felt around on the ground. Boots and woolen socks? There was something else. Material. He couldn’t tell exactly what it was. But it was coarse, not soft like his own clothing.

He carried on, feeling his way along the walls. He was getting closer now.

“Merlin,” he called. “Are you okay?”

There was a sharp gasp. “Oh, _Arthur_. D-don’t come in here,” Merlin groaned and stuttered.

Arthur frowned, not understanding why Merlin would want him to stay away when he was obviously in pain. He rubbed at his neck and pulled at his shirt. It had got very hot in the cave all of a sudden. Boiling in fact. He pulled at his vambraces and tugged off his belt. He had to get his hauberk off. He felt like he was suffocating. He slid it off and ripped off his gambeson. But it still wasn’t enough. Soon he was naked and laying on the cool floor of the cave, hopelessly aroused; heat burning in his gut. He felt the cave shifting around him and it rolled him over onto his side.

“Oh Gods… Merlin… I...” he choked out, his hand stroking along his erection. “I need to… I… Uhhh!”

He pumped his hand vigorously along his cock, desperation clouding his mind. He teetered on the brink of orgasm and groaned with frustration.

“I know, terrible isn’t it,” whimpered Merlin from somewhere ahead of him.

Arthur moaned and curled in on himself. It was torture. “How? I don’t..? What is this?” he managed to ask.

“D-don’t know,” whispered Merlin. “It-It hurts, s-so bad.”

Arthur felt the cave shifting again and suddenly Merlin’s fingers brushed his skin. He gasped, a fresh wave of arousal flooding through him, taking his breath away.

“Did you, did you feel that?” Arthur asked Merlin, excitement increasing but pain and desperation easing.

“Yes, the cave pushed me. But, it-it hurts less.” Merlin moved closer to him. Arthur could tell from the heat coming off of Merlin in waves that he was suffering from the same overwhelming flood of heat and infliction that he was. He ran his hand along Merlin’s side.

“Oh, _Arthur_ ,” he moaned. Arthur could feel the cave shifting again and suddenly Merlin was straddling him. “Arthur, I need to… I can’t-”

Arthur rubbed his thumb over Merlin’s hip and slid his hand down to wrap around his arousal. Merlin shivered and bucked madly into his hand.

“Arthur, I need to- I want to…” gasped Merlin.

“Yes,” Arthur breathed, not knowing what he was agreeing to. Merlin manhandled Arthur and he found himself on his hands and knees. Merlin mouthed at his buttock and he yelped when he felt Merlin’s tongue dip inside his hole. “Oh- ooh, _Mer_ lin...”

Merlin’s tongue quickened and plunged inside, fucking his hole greedily. Arthur gibbered nonsense, clawing at the ground as he fell apart and finally, finally came. He sighed with relief his body finally relaxing, but then stiffened when he felt Merlin’s finger slide into his hole.

“Arthur,” Merlin whined. “ _Please_ , I _need_ to… Can I-?”

Arthur was already hard again. “Yes, yes,” he agreed, thrusting back onto Merlin’s fingers. He heard a quiet whisper and then felt Merlin’s cock sliding slickly into his hole. Merlin pumped roughly into him, shoving Arthur forward with every thrust; scraping his hands and knees.

“Yes, yes, Arthur. Yes!” Merlin lunged forward again and again, as though he would never stop; before he came with a shout. He flopped down on Arthur’s back and curled his fingers around Arthur’s cock to lazily pump him. Soon Arthur was coming over the cave floor again and they both collapsed exhausted in a sweaty, sticky heap.


End file.
